Don't Follow the Bunnies
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Spoilers to EotN! Full summary inside. A group of Norn children went walking in Drakkar Lake alone. Where they found a cute white bunny next to the entrance of Drakkar Lake Cave. All the friends went to follow it or into the cave, expect for Cadawg who...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Don't Follow the Bunnies**

**-**

**Summary: **Spoilers to EotN! A group of Norn children went walking in Drakkar Lake alone. Where they found a cute white bunny next to the entrance of Drakkar Lake Cave. All the friends went to follow it into the cave, expect for Cadawg who warns them not to follow it or be killed from "the evil killer bunnies" as he calls them. Like all children do, none believe him, calling him a coward. Norn do not fear battle, nor they run away from a fight. Five went in and 1 went out. The four who never came back from the cave was never seen again.

**-**

**Chapter One**

**-**

"Let me tell you a story. A story that happened long ago. A story that takes you far back, the times when I was just a young one, such as you all are now. A time when I, myself was taught a lesson, a lesson that took four souls to the afterlife... My lesson was this, young ones... what ever you do, never ever. I and mean never, follow the bunnies... Now where to begin? Oh, of course, the beginning..."**  
**

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-**

**_75 winters ago..._  
**

"Hold your ground you filthy beast!" a tall Norn **(1)** child shouted, raising his sword above his head. The young child was as tall as above average grown human, his long golden blond hair that was brained; his clothes were made of fur, leather and iron. His blue eyes glared at a dark figure, a follow Norn child, who was lying on the snow ground, his own sword few feet from his right hand. The boy was very short considered to the Norn, only five feet tall height (as everyone else in his age group was at six feet tall). He had long dark red-ish hair, with black eyes, heart shaped face, and a scar going down from his left eye to the bottom on his neck.

"Do you surrender, Cadawg **(2)**?" the blond child said coldly, his sword now to the dark haired boy's throat.

The Norn boy, Cadawg, didn't speck. He kept his lips shut, baiting his tongue, trying not to speck. He knew if he spoke, he would angry the blond boy more with his sharp tongue. His father always said that he was his knack of getting into a trouble when he speck. His mother always told him to watch of what he would say to others. '_Never speck in angrier, Cadawg, my son . If you do, don't speck at all._' was her saying that she told him many times before. Learning this, saved his hide many times. Many of the Norn children beat him up for his quick tongue slashing.

Behind them was a red headed female, who was leaning by a pine tree, folding her arms, sighing loudly. "Give it a rest, Zaham **(3)**! You been at it all morning! Leave the poor boy alone."

The blond child, Zaham, left his sword away from Cadawg, letting the dark haired boy to get up from the ground. "Ah, Paka **(4)**, I was just having a little fun! Besides, he's just a little runt. Nothing to worry about. He will die anyway. Why make it sooner then later? " It was true. Many children of their kind die because they were weak and small, just like Cadawg. The only way a weak, small Norn being would live long enough if they keep themselves close to the village, not going out to the hunting trips. To the Norn, it was look down among themselves, that one would not fight. It was hard to marry, would one stadias is so low. Norn customs that only equals may marry.

Of what Zaham heard from his father talking to his mother, Candace **(5)**, Cadawg was almost disowned from his family from birth, because of his size when he was born. But his mother changed his father's mind, telling him that Cadawg would grow in time. Zaham and many others wonder if Cadawg had more then Norn blood running through his veins, making him so small. To he ver he had a son or daughter, he would leave his child in the forest. Having a small child, a son no less, is look down among the elders.

"I will never surrender, Zaham." Cadawg hissed, getting up from the snow covered ground.

"Come on guys. Lets go found something to do." Haben **(6)**, Zaham's friend said in a bored tone. He too had blond hair, but it was more on the dark side. He had gray eyes and a square face.

"Yeah! Come on, maybe we can spot some baby caribous!" Sahara **(7)**, the younger sister to Paka, said. She was slimier to her older sister, who was only two seasons older then her.

"Yeah." Zaham said, not wanting to see fawn jumping around. To him, it was too girlish or rather too childish to watch fawns. But on the other hand they had nothing else to do.

Cadawg watched as the four started to walk away, leaving him behind. He is used this type of treatment from others. He was an outsider of his people. He had no friends that was around his age. The only friend that he has is his own mother, but that doesn't count. He had no brothers or sisters to make him up when other children beat him up.

He wasn't the fact that he did want to see caribou fowls. He loved to watch deer, bears and other creatures grazing in the meadows. It was fact that they are not nice to him. To them, he was just someone that is following them. Like a two year following the older kids, wanting to play with them.

Unwillingly Cadawg slowly followed them.

They passed shrine, who Wiglaf **(8)** stood, his trusty sword at side. He was a stocky, nine foot tall Norn, who had long blond hair and wore a horned helmet.

Wiglaf waved back, unknowingly to Cadawg, Wiglaf was smiling beneath his helmet. It was hard not to grow fondly to the young runt, who had a golden spark in his soul, that many Norn forgotten.

"Oh, look at that!" Paka said, pointing at a group of fawns who was playing with each other.

"Yeah, they are really cute, Paka." Zaham said dully.

"Just because you have don't have a heart, does mean that you should ruin it for the rest of us" Sahara said.

Zaham, picked up a rock and through it at the group of fawns. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Paka yelped, watching the rock hit its target. One of the small fawns yelped in pain. As if immediately the herd of caribous started to attack them. With there large pointed antlers charged at them.

"Now you done it, Zaham!" Haben yelled. The four children ran as fast as they could.

Cadawg, who just approached them, saw what happened. He wasn't surprised, Zaham always cause trouble. He started to run behind him.

"Wow that was close." Zaham said grinning, the five of them stopping just as out of Norrhart Domains.

"Why did you do that for?! Why did you hurt the poor helpless little baby?" Sahara asked him.

"Oh come on, that thing wasn't hurt that bad..." Paka hit him. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"You are so evil!" she replied.

Zaham, glared at her.

"Yeah what's that over there?" Sahara said suddenly, pointing a foot of a dark cave like cavern.

Everyone looked up and where Sahara was pointing at. There was a cute white bunny, sitting there watching them, with his bright red eyes. His pink noses sniffed in the air. They watched as the bunny started to go in the cave. "Great a bunny." Haben said.

"Oh he's so cute!" Paka said.

"Lets go follow it!" Sahara said, started skipping towards the white bunny.

"Why should we follow the stupid rabbit?" Zaham asked.

"Because its cute!" Paka said.

Zaham sighed. "Whatever."

"We shouldn't follow it." Cadawg said, making everyone stop and look a him. "We should go back home now, its getting late."

"Oh come on, Cadawg, lets just pet the bunny." Sahara said, pouting.

"Do you remember the story about Nulfastu Earthbound? The only who rumored to be in disguse as a rabbit?" Cadawg said slowly.

"My Pa said thats a myth." Zaham said. "Shut it, runt. Myths are myths. They are not real."

"Maybe, Cadawg is right. Maybe we shouldn't go follow that bunny. Do you ever seen bunnies with red eyes before?" Sahara said slowly.

"That's normal! White rabbits have pink-ish red eyes all the time! Just a moment ago you, Sahara you wanted to follow the rabbit!"

"I will agree with Cadawg and my sister on this, Zaham."

"You all are crazy! Haben your on my side right?" Zaham asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm will you."

"Come on, Haben. Lets so these cowards." Zaham said, following the rabbit into the cave.

"Yeh, what for us! We are not cowards!" two voices shouted behind them. Paka and Sahara can running behind. Cadawg stayed behind. He knew going in the cave is bad sign.

"Ow, you coming, runt!?" Zaham called towards Cadawg. Cadawg shook his head.

"The evil killer bunnies live in there! Don't go!"

"Coward!"

"Come on guys lets leave him."

The four went into the cave, leaving Cadawg behind in the mouth of the cave. Should he go in after them? Or leave them for dead? But why though? They wouldn't go after him if he was in there...

'_Oh spirits_!' he thought. Cadawg ran after them.

-  
-  
-

"Here, cute little bunny! Come back here!" Sahara said happily, running ahead of the small group.

"Sahara don't go that far!" called Paka, smiling slightly at her younger sister.

The cave was huge. A perfect circler shape with large statue of god of some kind.

"Oh look, Paka! There's more of them!"

"Sahara wait up!"

"DON'T GO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CIRCLE!" Cadawg's voice echoed in the cave. But it was too late.

Sahara jumped in the middle of the circle, grabbing the nearest rabbit.

Then hell broke loose.

Thousands Spectral Vaettir** (9)** appeared out of no where. Paka, Sahara, Zaham and Haben was trapped.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words: **2,206 

**(1) Norn:** Are race of shape-shifting half-giants who dwell in the Far Shiverpeaks. The Norn are stocky, muscular humanoids with thick red or blonde hair and tattoos or body paint in Celtic Knot designs. The Norn race may be inspired by the mysterious "Beorn" from J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Hobbit". He is a man of prodigious size and strength, with the ability to turn himself into a giant bear. The name Norn may also to be a reference to Beorn.

**(2) Cadawg: **a male name meaning: Battle sharp. The name's origin is Welsh.

**(3) Zaham: **a male name meaning: Crime/ filthiness / impurity. The name's origin is Biblical.

**(4) Paka:** a female name meaning: kitten. The name's origin is Swahili

**(5) Candace:** a female name meaning: queen mother. The name's origin is English and Biblical. From the hereditary title of the queens of Ethiopia, as mentioned in Acts in the New Testament. It is apparently derived from a Nubian word meaning "queen mother". In some versions of the Bible it is spelled _Kandake_, reflecting the Greek spelling _Κανδακη_.

**(6) ****Haben:** a male name meaning: Pride. The name's origin is African

**(7)** **Sahara:** a female name meaning: Wilderness. The name's origin is Arabic

**(8) Wiglaf: **is a warrior, one of the many Norn hunters in the Far Shiverpeaks that wait near resurrection shrines, grating any hunting party a Norn blessng. To get one blessing one must impressed him in a battle, once.

**(9) Spectral Vaettir:** also commonly known as Nightmares. They are foul shadowy, non-corporeal creatures. They resemble as a humanoid figure, that walks on its hands and feet, with a long tail and wide demonic glowing eyes. The one common attribute of all Nightmares is that they usually hidden and sprout from nowhere to strike its victims or prey.

To kill one, holy damage and shadow damage inflict great harm to them. Because Nightmares are non-corporeal beings, they are not "fleshy creatures', which makes them immune against bleeding and other fleshy conduction. Many Necromancer skills targets flesh, so because of this Necromancers have a harder time to kill them. Also, Nightmares do not leave behind a corpse that can be use to create a minion.

**---------------**

**Author's Notes: **thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I got the next chapter all written up! All I need is the reviews:)

**Author's Notes II: **Like millions of people, I had fell victim of fallen of following that bunny. grrrrr! I died. My necromancer at the time was a mm, and when my golem died...and my monks dead. My group and I was toast. I went back, changed my skills and killed them all! hahaha! Got a lot of Norn points after that. Its felt so good of killing them of revenge and killing those evil red eyed bunnies.

**R&R!**

**---FireChildSlytherin5**

**  
**


	2. Chapter Two: The Aftermath

**Don't Follow the Bunnies**

**-**

**Summary: **Spoilers to EotN! A group of Norn children went walking in Drakkar Lake alone. Where they found a cute white bunny next to the entrance of Drakkar Lake Cave. All the friends went to follow it into the cave, expect for Cadawg who warns them not to follow it or be killed from "the evil killer bunnies" as he calls them. Like all children do, none believe him, calling him a coward. Norn do not fear battle, nor they run away from a fight. Five went in and 1 went out. The four who never came back from the cave was never seen again.

**-**

**Chapter Two**

**-**

"Paka! Sahara! Zaham! Haben!" Cadawg yelled running down the steep stoned hill, his sword in his hands. "I'm coming!"

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Paka's voice yelled across the battl, stabbing the nearest nightmare, killing it. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T COME HERE!"

"Paka! Shut up! Just kill!" Zaham yelled back, knocking a Nightmare in the head, who growled in annoyance.

"Sahara! Sahara, look out!" Paka yelled abruptly. Two nightmares jumped on top of Sahara, one slashing on her back and the other on her stomach.

"NO! Sahara! Sahara!" Paka yelled, watching her younger sister cry in pain and fell on the ground in a large thump. "NO!" She ran to her sister, reaching for her hand. There was blood everywhere.

"Paka, watch out!" Haben yelled.

Paka whipped her head up just in time to block the Nightmare's large claws that was aiming to her head. The Nightmare screamed its unearthly cry, as Paka stubbed it across it's belly. Her now blue eyes were blood shoot for revenge. She will revenge her sister.

Meanwhile, Cadawg tried to get to them, but was blocked by another group of Spectral Vaettir who was attacking him. He whipped his heavy sword, marking each mark, killing each Nightmare.

'_There was too many of them!_' he thought, barely ducking down to the ground avoiding a large burst of energy that swapped above his head.

He knew something like this was going to happen, he just knew it! But they wouldn't listen. Why didn't they listen to him?

Then a piecing blood-heardaling scream.

"Haben!" Zaham yelled watching his friend fell on the ground, three feet away from Sahara's corpse. Haben's eyes were clouded before he hit the ground. He was dead before he hit the ground..

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HABEN! YOU WILL PAY!" Zaham yelled, killing the demon with is hellish cries. "TAKE THAT! AND THAT!" Zaham yelled killing the Nightmares in each thrust.

Unknowingly to everyone, Nulfastu Earthbound appeared at the edge of the battle, his long ghostly white tail whipped around him. His yellowish red eyes narrowed at his servants attacking the three Norn children (two of which he saw was dead). Of all the people his pets would lier into his domain, they had to bring _children_. To his metal note, he will speck to his pets privately, if they survive. Normally he wouldn't hurt children. But... he was bored. They will do nicely. Besides, they haven't had _fun _in a long while.

Nulfastu Earthbound laughed at the idiotic blond boy, who slashing any of his servants getting to near, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Foolish boy." He muttered. He whipped his Earthbound Mesmer staff at him, hitting him with his most powerful skill.

"ZAHAM LOOK OUT!" Cadawg screamed just in time to see a bright light, soring though the air towards Zaham. But it was too late.

The Mesmer boss's attack hit him across his back. Zaham cried in pain, as all his energy was stolen from him. Nulfastu Earthbound's servants took this opatinaty and started to attack him. Zaham couldn't defend himself. He was too weak and helpless.

Cadawg watch in horror as Zaham fell on the ground not moving. Finally Cadawg killed the last Nightmare that was blocking his way into the blue circler shape. He ran to the middle of the blue half-circle, approaching two corpses. Sahara's eyes looked at him with her ghostly stare that chilled his heart as he looked at her beautiful face. Haben's form was little off to his right, his face down as his staff lied forgotten.

Zaham slowly dragged his painful body towards him, grasping for breath, his blood pouring from his mouth, nose and ears. "Sahara—" Zaham coughed. "Haben…"

Cadawg eyes widen, knowing that Zaham was dying. If only he was a monk! He could've healed them all! Making sure that all of them were healed and on the same time killing these creatures!

Paka, who still screaming in rage in fury, standing on guard of her baby sister body, killing the nearest Nightmare who dared to come near her and her dead sister. Her daggers dripping in bluish muck, her face covered in sweat. "Die, you fucking bastards!" Paka screamed to each killing blow she affected among them.

Cadawg didn't see it coming. If he did he would've blocked it, screamed it or something.

Nulfastu Earthbound smiled, his eyes glowed in amusement, raising his staff in the air. Paka unexpectedly fell on the ground; her head flopped on top of Sahara's chest.

Then every Azure shadow turned to face him, none attacking. There too many of them, Cadawg knew. He spotted Nulfastu Earthbound, whom smiled evilly at him. With a hellish cry of his battle cry Cadawg ran towards the mesmer boss and swung his sword at him.

The next moment he found himself on the stone ground. He tried to get up, but couldn't. The last thing he saw was those evil yellow eyes of Nulfastu Earthbound who floated towards him.

Cadawg closed his heavy eye lids… and fell into unconscious. He knew no more.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
- **

Cadawg opened his eyes.

For a moment he didn't know where he was and why he was there. He started to sat up and gasped as pain sudden shot up though his body.

Looking around himself, he saw he was in his bed at home.

'_How_ _did I get here?_' he asked himself. Then he remembered. His eyes widen. He looked around, but he was alone. '_Where are the others? I hope they are okay_.' he thought to himself.

Then there was voices were heard outside his door….

"We found him half dead…"

"… The only survivor…."

"How did he survive, though? Zaham and the others were better at hunting then him."

"He is far to small—"

"My son is a survivor! He is as good as any!"

" Nnamdi **(1)**, be quiet. You will wake him!"

"Sorry, dear….."

'T_he only survivor'_ echoed in Cadawg's mind.. That can't be! No they are not dead! They can't be!

He knew that they were. He had witnessed their deaths. He watched as their life slow fade away...

Tears started to flow from his eyes.

Angrier started to form around his heart and soul.

_'How dare they will them_.' he thought, his fists clutched together. Even if they were cruel to him, they didn't deserve to die. '_I will train myself to kill those cursed spirits_.' he decided to himself.

To this moment on. He wasn't Cadawg warrior son of Nnamdi.

No... he will be Cadawg son of Nnamdi, the first Norn Shaman to this village.

He will have revenge. He will kill Nulfastu Earthbound and his servants.

Even if it will take his last breath.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 1,349 

**(1) Nnamdi:** a male name meaning: "My father is alive" in Lgbo. This name is given to a child when it is believed that he is a reincarnation of his grandfather.

**Author's Notes: **thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

Alas the end is very near. :( The next chapter will jump though time about... 20 years later. When Cadawg is about 28 to 39-ish years old.

There will be sub-seguel to this story. The story is about: Cadawg when he is training to be a Shaman (holy-man) in the village.

Thanks for reading!

**R&R!**

**---FireChildSlytherin5**


	3. Chapter 3: All Things That End

**Don't Follow the Bunnies**

**-**

**Summary: **Spoilers to EotN! A group of Norn children went walking in Drakkar Lake alone. Where they found a cute white bunny next to the entrance of Drakkar Lake Cave. All the friends went to follow it into the cave, expect for Cadawg who warns them not to follow it or be killed from "the evil killer bunnies" as he calls them. Like all children do, none believe him, calling him a coward. Norn does not fear battle, nor do they run away from a fight. Five went in and 1 went out. The four who never came back from the cave was never seen again.

**-**

**Chapter Three**

**-**

_**20 winters later...**_

_-_

A tall Norn walked quietly down the snow covered hill. The Norn gripped his bluish staff tightly as his knuckles turned white. His fur covered robes whipped around his stocky body. The Norn's breath was low, his dark eyes narrowed as he quietly marched, passing bands of centaurs and Stone Summits **(1)** and other foes that eyed him, but ignored him, knowing who he was and how powerful he became.

Watching the Stone Summits, ahead of him far to his right, made his blood boil. He was not fawn with the idea that slavery was good thing. Slavery is cruel act of humanity, having servants or prisoners are a lot better in his opinion. But he is not here to attack them, where is the honor in that? There is no benefit for him if they kill them.

It had been years since he step foot on this land. 20 winters be exact, since he was a small child, following four other Norn children; Paka, Sahara, Zaham and Haben into Drakkar Lake Cave where they met their fates that ended their lives. Thousands of Spectral Vaettir **(2) **attacked them, killing Paka, Sahara, Zaham and Haben leaving him for dead. But he survived, and now he is here to have his revenge against Nulfastu Earthbound **(3)**, a Mesmer boss, the Master of his Spectral Vaettir servants.

Cadawg stopped at the foot of the cave. He had changed since he first came here. He wasn't the short Norn child he was back then; so naive, weak, shy little child. No. He was now one of the tallest Norn in his village, the only Shaman that ever lived. His body is covered in Celtic knot tattoos showing everyone his high states, his strength from Bear, Raven and Wolf.

Cadawg stood there in the foot of the cave. Is he strong enough for this?

It was now or never.

Just then a white bunny stumbled in front of him. The bunny stopped, its red eyes seemed to glare at him, its pink nose switched.

"I know your trick, beast. I am here to meet you _Master_." Cadawg growled at the bunny. The bunny made no movement. Cadawg and the bunny glared at each other for the longest moment. "Escort me, beast. That is your order, isn't? Escorting victims to your _Master_?"

The bunny made no reply, Cadawg didn't expect it to (bunnies don't talk); as he watch it hopped into the cave. Cadawg followed it.

The cave was large, as Cadawg slightly remembered it. Its walls were smooth, unearthly light bounced across the walls as if dancing. Cadawg took a deep breath, as he followed the bunny.

The bunny stopped in the middle of the broke blue half-circle in the heart of the cave. Cadawg stood in the middle of it; half expecting Spectral Vaettirs appear out of nowhere.

Nothing happened.

Cadawg growled in an annoyance.

"Nulfastu Earthbound! I came for vengeance!" Cadawg yelled out. Just as he said it, Nulfastu Earthbound himself appeared in front of him, alone.

Nulfastu Earthbound stood there, just a few feet from him, Cadawg couldn't move. He was so close to completing his vengeances…..

"I know you……" Nulfastu Earthbound said slowly, his voice was unearthly cold.

"Of course you do." Cadawg said, not filching Nulfastu Earthbound ghostly smirk. Nulfastu Earthbound was the same as he remembered him. Nulfastu Earthbound still had his long ghostly white tail, yellowish red eyes and his body full of white, blue and purple light as if Nulfastu Earthbound was nothing but light itself.

Nulfastu Earthbound tiled his head slightly. "You short warrior Norn child with those other four children that died here. I thought you died as well. I let the Norn take your body and there's. I had no need to stink up my domain with you earthly bodies….. But no madder. You will die by my hand. Come to take vengeance of your… _friends_? Can you hear their screams still…Cadawg?"

-

"_I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Cadawg heard Paka's screaming voice. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T COME HERE!"_

_"Paka! Shut up! Just kill!" Zaham's voiced echoed….._

_"NO! Sahara! Sahara! NO!"_

_"Paka, watch out!"_

_"Haben!"_

_"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HABEN! YOU WILL PAY!"_

"_ZAHAM LOOK OUT!"_

-

Their screams still echoed in the cave. Cadawg shrived at the memory.

Cadawg didn't repose, refusing to look at Nulfastu Earthbound's smiling face. How did Nulfastu Earthbound knew his name? How did he know that he still have nightmares of what happened here?

Nulfastu Earthbound laughed abruptly, shortly followed by thousands of laughs, from all the Spectral Vaettirs that seemed to surround him. "You were foolish then and you are foolish now. You are surrounded by my servants, you are alone and you will die alone."

Cadawg didn't reply. He will not let Nulfastu Earthbound get to him. '_Let him talk_,' Cadawg thought. '_As I think of a plan to kill you…._'

Nulfastu Earthbound laughed again. He stepped closer, as Cadawg stepped back. "I see you have no sword…but a staff? A monk staff I see. Going to hit me with that? Norn do not heal, they do not see reason to practice the art of healing…."

"Yes, I am a Sharman, here to kill you and your servants." Cadawg said, gripping his staff tightly in his hands. Nulfastu Earthbound laughed again, as he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

At the sound of the snapped fingers, Spectral Vaettirs appeared out of nowhere, he was trapped. "Kill him." Nulfastu Earthbound demanded. Spectral Vaettirs smirked as they jumped up and attacked Cadawg, with their deadly claws.

Cadawg stepped back, avoiding the claws, raising his monk staff around his head, killing all the Spectral Vaettirs who dared to come near.

As Cadawg killed the last Spectral Vaettir, Nulfastu Earthbound was unpleased. How could his servant be defeated from this—this monk Norn? Where was he taught to learn the healing/holy magic?!

Cadawg smiled. "'_You were foolish then and you are foolish now. You are surrounded by my servants, you are alone and you will die alone'_" Cadawg mocked him. Nulfastu Earthbound cried in rage as he attack him.

Cadawg smirked, as he dodged the light from Nulfastu Earthbound's staff.

Cadawg turned around, as a light blue light hit Nulfastu earthbound square on the chest. Nulfastu Earthbound fell on his back. Cadawg walked up to him, putting his foot on his chest, keeping him from escaping.

"This is for them, Nulfastu Earthbound. You will pay the price, in hell!" Cadawg hit Nulfastu Earthbound with bright light.

Nulfastu Earthbound, murder of thousands who prey victims the trap, was now dead.

Cadawg took Nulfastu Earthbound staff, standing up and roared.

The roar was heard though out Drakkar Lake.

Cadawg had kept his promise.

He had refilled his vengeance

Cadawg was finally free.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-**

**Present**...

-

Children from many races, sat around the old Norn, eyed in awe. They were in the warm tent, as the old Norn sat in the middle, his legs crossed, holding two staffs in one hand.

"Did that really happen, Master Sharman Norn sir?" asked a one.

The old Norn laughed. "We will never know young one. Perhaps it is true. Perhaps it's only a tale told for children."

"What do you think, Sir?" asked another.

The Old Norn smiled. "It happened."

**(End of Chapter)**

**(Finished)**

* * *

**Words: **1,716

**(1) Stone summit: **are guilds of xenophobic dwarves who live high up in the shiverpeak Mountains. Their hatred of other cultures (particularly humans) runs so deep that they won't even deal with the other dwarf clans who have trading relationships with the human nations; however they are willing to do business with the human slaves traders.** To learn more to go this website: http/ gw. gamewikis. Org / wiki / stoneSummit  
**

**(2) Spectral Vaettir: **also commonly known as Nightmares. They are foul shadowy, non-corporeal creatures. They resemble as a humanoid figure, which walks on its hands and feet, with a long tail and wide demonic glowing eyes. The one common attribute of all Nightmares is that they usually hidden and sprout from nowhere to strike its victims or prey.

To kill one, holy damage and shadow damage inflict great harm to them. Because Nightmares are non-corporeal beings, they are not "fleshy creatures', which makes them immune against bleeding and other fleshy conduction. Many Necromancer skills targets flesh, so because of this Necromancers have a harder time to kill them. Also, Nightmares do not leave behind a corpse that can be use to create a minion.

**(3) Nulfastu Earthbound:** there is not much about him. Only that he is a Nightmare Mesmer Boss and that he appears in a hollow in the South Eastern part of Drakkar Lake, between the portals to Varajar Fells and Norrhart Domains (where the is a incomplete blue circle on the map). Here is the list of the skills that he used:

Channeling

Elemental Resistance

Ether Feast

Lyssa's Aura (elite)

Mantra of Concentration

Sympathetic Visage

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I finally updated this story! And yes it's FINISHED! It is my FIRST fic that I ever finished, that is NOT a one-shot! Yeah!

Okay, I am not sure that holy damage is the only way to go to kill Spectral Vaettir and Nulfastu Earthbound fast, but I know that cold and holy damage is BEST to kill undead villains, but I am not sure about spirits. But spirits are undead but not in body form. Do you know what I mean right?

Thank for reading!

**Please review!**

**--FireChildSlytheirn5**


End file.
